


Sylvain and Dimitri the untold A support

by Kinkywine



Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkywine/pseuds/Kinkywine
Summary: Sylvain takes Dimitri to a bar. What more do I need to say.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 39





	Sylvain and Dimitri the untold A support

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is from my wattpad 
> 
> Follows directly after the B support.

Sylvain dealt with the girl harassing Dimitri.

"See I told you, leave this type of stuff to me."

"I see. You're right. However I wanted to keep my end of the bargain."

"You should have asked me to lend you a hand! I'm an expert ladies love me!

"Right. I'm sure they do." Dimitri cringed slightly.

"Hey, if you really want to keep your part that badly I'll happily give you a hand."

"Really? Well I must thank you Sylvain!"

Sylvain sighs at his future Kings naivety. "Alright well come with me when you next have a chance."

A few days later Sylvain takes Dimitri to a bar in the Garreg Mach area and gets them some drinks.

"Sylvain why here of all places?"

"Best place to find ladies." He winks at Dimitri handing him his drink.

Dimitri hesitates before taking a drink. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Relax, your highness, ladies love a man with a crest." Sylvain laughs bitterly.

Dimitri shakes his head. "No, I mean the alcohol. You know how I can get..."

"Loosen up a little for once your highness!"

"Sylvain! don't say that in a place like this..." Dimitri blushes and takes a big sip of his drink. Sylvain apologises and looks around at the girls in the bar. He points at a few Dimitri may like but after a while he realises that he isn't really paying attention.

"Dimitri? hey! are you even listening?" Sylvain laughs awkwardly. Dimitri looks at him, his face slightly red. "Hey, are you drunk?"

"Sylvain I'm not drunk... But I told you it wouldn't work! Girls just aren't interested in me!"

"Wait are you telling me you prefer guys? I mean I could help you with that too if you told me earlier!"

"Noooo, I just don't find anyone here attractive!" He sighs. "I don't want a girl that will use me for my crest!"

"Dimitri, you're so naive... Most girls are after that, you don't get a choice with our blood..."

"I know someone that isn't like that!"

"Oh?"

"The professor! She's beautiful, strong, smart and doesn't care about crests!" 

"Wait! you have a crush on the professor?!"

"It's not a crush I'm deeply in love with her!" 

"Wow you really are drunk!" Sylvain laughs then happens to notice the professor sitting at a nearby table drinking with her father. He starts to talk louder to get her to hear Dimitri. "Tell me more about how you love the professor!"

"What more is there to say! I would die for her!"

Byleth immediately recognises their voices and gasps when she hears them talking about her. Her father, Jeralt, also hears and gets annoyed at them talking about his daughter. Byleth stops him from going over to them.

"Well Dimitri I have found a girl you'll like then!"

"have you not been listening!"

"The professor is over at a table behind you. Tell her now how much you love her!" Sylvain pulls him up and pushes him over to their table. He is obviously very drunk. "lightweight..." Sylvain mutters under his breath.

"Professor! what are you doing here?!"

"Dimitri, I could ask you the same thing. Are you having fun drinking with Sylvain?" She finds herself smiling at Dimitri struggling to keep still in front of her. Jeralt even laughs.

"Byleth you should get your student back safely..." She nods at her father and grabs Dimitri's arms.

"Professor, I love you!" He confesses drunkenly.

"alright Dimitri, Lets get you home and you can tell me when you're sober next time!" She looks at Sylvain and he shrugs and goes straight to the nearby group of ladies.

Dimitri nods enthusiastically as she pulls him out of the bar. He almost fall over multiple times and they laugh each time. When they arrive back at the Monastery she takes him to his room and carefully strips him to his undergarments and lies him down carefully making sure he doesn't hurt himself. Before she can leave Dimitri grabs her hand.

"I love you Byleth. Remember that."He leans forwards and kisses her on the lips taking her by surprise as she tastes the alcohol in his mouth. She enjoys the kiss until he passes out from being drunk. She sighs and rubs his hair affectionately before leaving the room. She and Sylvain sure would remember this night, even if he didn't.


End file.
